Mirrors
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. "Y así continuo un buen rato, clavándole un vidrio por cada beso, una cortada por cada lamida. Un sufrimiento, por más sufrimiento…" Y decían que los espejos son inofensivos. —Flippy/Flaky. Para la actividad 'El Mejor Asesino' del foro 'Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz.'


**Notas de la Autora: **Aquí incursionando en este fandom, respondiendo a la actividad: "El Mejor Asesino para el foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz", si pueden denle un vistazo ;3 por otro lado... ¡mi segundo Gore! *-* y posible detonante para que me vean más por aquí. ¿Disfruten?

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje/AU.

**Disclaimer aplicado: **Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Mini Shows.

* * *

"**MIRRORS."**

A Flaky nunca le agradaron los espejos. Si bien su madre le recordaba constantemente que no había nada porque temerles, y que ver tantas películas de horror ya le había afectado, su temor hacia esos objetos nunca disminuyo.

Al contrario, con el paso de los años creció y creció a niveles desproporcionados, tanto que si veía o creía ver un espejo gritaba y salía corriendo, asustando a los que le rodeaban.

Sí, los espejos solo le causaban problemas.

Y aun así… aquella mañana nublada de Octubre, al entrar en esa tienda repleta de espejos de todas las formas y tamaños en contra de su voluntad, y por un pedido de su madre cuando el espejo del baño se quebró, Flaky no gritó.

Lo que la hizo reparar en la razón de su fobia a los espejos, el porque les temía tanto. La causa de sus visitas al psiquiatra.

_Una cabellera verdosa_, le recordaba su conciencia.

Una como la del chico que atendía el local y la observaba con indiferencia, detrás del escritorio.

Ella no era supersticiosa, contrario a lo que creerían los demás, pero una alarma de alerta hizo 'click' en su interior al verlo. Más cuando él le sonrió —o lo intento—, y un recuerdo que no recordaba tener le abrumo la mente.

Pero no era suyo, estaba segura. ¿Verdad?

_Sal de aquí, no te acerques al león…_

— D-d-disculpe, v-vengo a comprar un e-espejo —balbució con timidez, tan característica en ella y común para el mundo. Para el muchacho no fue así, transcurrieron un par de minutos para que él le entregara el odioso objeto, en ningún segundo dejo de observarla.

Tan fijamente, tan misterioso.

Flaky creyó que moriría de vergüenza, al menos no hubiera sido tan malo, pensó ella.

Para su fortuna el chico se alejo con el dinero en la mano, dándole la espalda y murmurando un casi desapercibido 'Gracias por su compra'.

Flaky no supo como reaccionar ante esa actitud tan fría, solo se retiro en silencio y con el espejo entre sus brazos. Por alguna extraña razón… sentía que lo conocía de antes. Ojala lo hubiese ignorado, ojala no hubiese comprado el espejo…

.

— Y-ya llegue m-mamá, p-papá —anuncio una vez puso un pie dentro de la casa. El silencio en la entrada la recibió, y Flaky comprendió que, otra vez, sus padres habían salido a quién sabe dónde, con la excusa de mejorar su matrimonio.

Cansada cerro con un leve portazo y fue a dejar el espejo en el baño. Una vez acomodado se le quedo viendo, como si fuese capaz de ver más de lo que su reflejo mostrara.

Nada, solo estaba ella. Ahí, con ojeras bajo sus preciosos ojos color rubí y su cabellera parecida a un río de sangre.

— ¿S-s-sangre?…

Sí, sangre. El baño estaba cubierto de ella, pintando las paredes con su bermellón opaco acompañado de un olor a putrefacción. Por el rabillo del ojo Flaky distinguió algo que parecía ser una mano, y un corazón, resbalándose lentamente entre el espeso líquido.

Contuvo un grito de horror al ver al mismo chico de la tienda por detrás, más joven, igual de aterrador. Esbozando una sonrisa y jugando con un cuchillo en mano.

El 'boom, boom' de su corazón disminuyo cuando él poso su vista ámbar en ella y se puso en pie.

— _¿Ahora si jugaras conmigo, eh? Flaky…_

— Y-yo…

— _Vamos, lo prometiste… lo prometiste… _—con cuidado, y una velocidad impresionante el niño avanzo y la estrecho en sus delgados brazos, aspirando su aroma. Nunca dejo de sonreír—. _Vamos a jugar en la casa de los espejos~_

— ¡Flaky, cariño, hemos vuelto! —Anunció su madre, y causándole un breve susto. Con los nervios a flor de piel, Flaky miro en todas las direcciones, pero no había rastro alguno de sangre, ni tampoco del niño.

Observo de nuevo el espejo, y otra vez, solo estaba ella. Sola. Con la única diferencia que un hilo pequeño de sangre salía de su cuello, justo donde el extraño le susurro: "Vamos a jugar en la casa de los espejos" antes de desaparecer.

— … ¿Flaky?

— Y-ya voy m-mamá —Sin perder el tiempo corrió a la estancia, sin notar, que el niño sonreía del otro lado del espejo.

Definitivamente, nunca debió comprarlo.

.

Por razones que no entendía, desde su encuentro con el muchacho en la tienda a Flaky le costaba dormir bien.

La imagen que vio en el baño no la dejaba en paz, y por más que quisiera olvidarla no podía. No era una simple alucinación, era obvio. Y por más loco que sonase, Flaky presentía que era un recuerdo de su infancia.

Que ella y ese chico, se conocieron. Y que no sería la última vez que se verían. Pero, no era posible ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?…

.

— _A la víbora, víbora de la mar~ de la mar~_

— _¡Ey Flaky! __—__La llamo su mejor amigo. La aludida sonrió al verlo y dejo su posición en el juego para ir en su dirección. Un niño de casi su edad la recibió con los brazos abiertos, para disgusto de los demás presentes._

— _¡F-Flippy viniste!_

— _¡Claro! Prometimos que íbamos a jugar hoy ¿recuerdas? __—__Flaky asintió, antes de que dijera algo más uno de los otros niños se le adelanto. Era el líder del grupo, Cuddles._

— _Flaky, el juego debe seguir._

— _C-cierto, Flippy podrías unirte a nosotros y-y… _

— _No __—__volvió a intervenir Cuddles__—__ él no viene ¡da miedo! __—__y la llevo de vuelta con el resto. Lo último que vio Flaky, a pesar de sus protestas, fue que Flippy la observaba con rencor, y unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas._

"_Flippy…_

_Perdón."_

.

— Cariño, ¿podrías comprar otro espejo? Es un regalo para tu tía.

_No, no puedo._

— C-claro que sí m-mamá —aceptó temerosa, y pese a que no quería ir en verdad. Su madre le regalo una sonrisa fraternal y le entrego el dinero, explicándole que debía traer el espejo más bonito de toda la tienda. Que era sumamente especial.

Flaky asintió y salió a la calle, afuera hacía un tiempo esplendoroso, incluso en esa época del año.

A pesar de eso, durante el trayecto no dejo de pensar que era una idea terrible ir de nuevo a esa tienda. Simplemente, algo le decía que no era un buen momento.

Al llegar y leer el letrero de 'Cerrado' sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera ido echando pestes, aunque ella no era cualquier persona. Y en contra de su voluntad, llamada por una fuerza externa… entro al local.

Un local completamente obscuro y desolado.

— H-hola ¿hay alguien a-aquí? —Silencio—. ¿Hola?…

Tap. Tap. Tap.

— D-disculpe la molestia p-pero necesito un espejo urgentemente… —explico, a juzgar por los ruidos no era el único ser humano ahí dentro. Y eso, en lugar de reconfortarla… la asustaba.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

— Am… p-perdón, en serio. L -le pagare más si quiere p-pero… —Más silencio— p-prenderé la luz ¿o-okey? —Y apretó lo que ella sentía como un enchufe, soltando un gritito de sorpresa al instante.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Y es que no eran pasos lo que se escuchaba, era un cuerpo goteando. Un cadáver tirado en el escritorio. Era…

— ¿C-Cuddles?…

— Hola, ¿quieres jugar? —Pregunto juguetonamente una voz a su oído. Flaky retrocedió al notar la presencia del muchacho de cabellos verdes a su lado. Tenía la misma sonrisa que la del espejo de su baño—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… nunca creí volverte a ver, Flaky.

—…

— Vamos a jugar ¿sí? Como me prometiste antes de abandonarme por… por este —señalo despectivamente al rubio empapado en sangre y soltó una carcajada. Flaky mordió su labio inferior cuando Flippy acarició con cariño su mejilla derecha tiñéndola de rojo—. Vamos a jugar… sin interrupciones, ¿cierto?

— S-sí —logro articular. Agua salada surgió de sus ojos al sentir un pedazo de espejo enterrarse con sumo cuidado en su vientre. Flippy comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por su cuello.

— Bien. Hoy tengo ánimos de… jugar a 'La casa de los espejos' —y dicho eso, apretó un poco más el pedazo de vidrio. Flaky no aguanto y grito. Tanto como le gustaba a él…

Oh, como amaba sus gritos y gemidos.

Sin contenerse Flippy le dio la vuelta, dando vueltas al arma con la que apuñalaba a la joven. Ella lloró, y enterró otro pedazo más, esta vez en su brazo.

Y así continuo un buen rato, clavándole un vidrio por cada beso, una cortada por cada lamida. Un sufrimiento, por más sufrimiento…

Pronto Flaky dejo de llorar, y gritar. Permaneció quieta, observando con temor la navaja que paseaba cerca de sus ojos. La sonrisa de Flippy se ensancho, mientras, unas sirenas eran escuchadas no muy lejos por culpa de un metiche soplón que paseaba por ahí.

— F-Flippy… l-lo siento… —balbució.

— Ya es tarde Flaky… el juego acaba aquí, mi amor.

_Entiendo…, _pensó ella.

No pudo siquiera defenderse, tan rápido y violento como era, la degolló. Para entonces las patrullas ya estaban afuera, ordenando que no se resistiera y saliera con las manos en alto.

Ignorándolos a todos, Flippy se agacho hasta el cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja y poso sus labios sobre los suyos, degustando el sabor a metal, acariciando su frío cuerpo lleno de espejos.

Espejos en que se reflejaba, otra vez con esa expresión inescrutable.

No lo pensó mucho, corto en pedacitos ambos cuerpos. El del mocoso rubio lo coloco en la mesa, junto a una nota recién escrita. El de Flaky lo guardo en una caja para el almuerzo, más tarde lo disfrutaría…

La puerta cayó con brusquedad, dando paso a un grupo de policías con pistolas en mano, Flippy rió y se alejo sigilosamente entre la oscuridad. No es como si los policías pudieran haber hecho algo al respecto, estaban más ocupados apuntando a cada espejo del lugar, trastornados. ¿Los espejos siempre habían sido rojos? No… reflejaban el escritorio, manchando con bermellón y una hoja de papel encima de lo que parecía ser una montaña de carne putrefacta.

"Bienvenidos a la Casa de los Espejos", decía.

Simplemente, bienvenidos.

**#End.**

* * *

Okey, no tengo idea si me salio o no. Tengo que mejorar mi escritura en este género ¿pero al menos les dio 'cosa'? quizás debí ser más gráfica… ¡Meh, con esto me doy la bienvenida a HTF! C: Saludos (?)

¿Review?


End file.
